Let her go
by oceanic wings
Summary: Bonnie est toujours bloquée dans sa prison du 10 mai 1994. Damon en souffre et le montre peut-être un peu trop ce qui a tendance à exaspérer ses amis. Ce soir de réveillon de Noël, le pauvre vampire se sent on ne peut plus seul.


Bonjour à tous :)

C'est la première fois que j'écris pour la série "The Vampire Diaries". Je n'étais pas certaine que cela arrive un jour. Je me suis sentie très inspirée par un couple qui a de plus en plus de fans : le Bamon. Je trouve que Damon et Bonnie ont une alchimie incroyable et j'espère vraiment que les scénaristes de la série leur laisseront une chance d'exister.

**Disclaimer** : Bonnie Bennett et Damon Salvatore ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. La série dont ils sont issus non plus, d'ailleurs.

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing** : F/M

**Résumé** : Bonnie est toujours bloquée dans sa prison du 10 mai 1994. Damon en souffre et le montre peut-être un peu trop ce qui a tendance à exaspérer ses amis. Ce soir de réveillon de Noël, le pauvre vampire se sent on ne peut plus seul.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira :) C'est un peu ma vision du comment j'aimerais que Bonnie revienne. Tout va sans doute un peu vite, tout est peut-être idéalisé et édulcoré mais... J'en avais envie, j'en avais besoin. Excusez-moi d'être tombée dans le cucul, j'espère juste avoir été un minimum fidèle aux personnages.

A très vite :)

* * *

><p><em>~ let her go<em>

Un verre de bourbon à la main, les sourcils froncés et les yeux dans le vague, Damon ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Noël n'avait jamais été sa période préférée de l'année. Entre les idiots qui se baladaient trois semaines à l'avance avec un bonnet de père-noël, les repas interminables et les cadeaux débiles que les gens étaient obligés de s'offrir, Noël ressemblait en tout point à l'enfer.

- « Tu pourrais au moins t'installer à table avec nous. » lança Caroline d'un ton glacial.

La maîtresse de maison avait elle aussi les sourcils froncés. C'était le premier Noël qu'elle passait sans sa mère. Cela faisait déjà six mois que le Shérif Forbes était décédé des suites de sa tumeur au cerveau. Caroline avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas sombrer. Elle avait gardé la tête haute et les yeux secs. Le plus jeune des frères Salvatore avait sans doute eu son rôle à jouer dans cette difficile étape de la vie de la demoiselle. Stefan s'était montré à l'écoute, dosant parfaitement entre la compassion et les précieux conseils qui permettent d'avancer.

La main de Stefan se posa sur sa cuisse et le jeune homme caressa doucement le collant du pouce pour apaiser celle qui était à la fois sa meilleure amie et désormais son amante.

- « Caroline, ton agaçante voix m'empêche de penser. (…) Met la en veilleuse. » lança Damon avec un petit sourire en coin.

Assise à table, Elena leva les yeux au ciel. La demoiselle avait essayé de l'aimer. Malgré ses souvenirs disparus, elle aurait voulu être capable de retrouver l'amour d'antan qu'elle lui portait. Pourtant, plus les jours passaient, plus Elena avait l'impression que Damon s'éloignait d'elle. Et finalement, ça la faisait souffrir.

Le vampire était devenu étonnamment optimiste, presque à l'outrance. Il n'était plus le Damon que tous avaient connu les années précédentes. C'était comme s'il avait décidé de voir le verre à moitié plein. Ou bien simplement comme s'il avait mûri. Il restait cependant cet homme parfois désagréable aux remarques acerbes et aux crocs acérés. Il continuait de semer les embrouilles sur son passage mais lorsque la situation se corsait, il était désormais le seul à réagir avec espoir.

Même Stefan avait parfois du mal à reconnaître son frère. Cette nouvelle partie de Damon ne lui déplaisait pas. Pour autant, il ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce changement qui avait été si soudain.

La plus grande part d'optimisme que possédait Damon concernait Bonnie. Lorsque son nom était prononcé dans la pièce, ses yeux bleus s'illuminaient et son cœur se mettait à battre un peu plus fort. Mais attention à celui qui osait dire que la situation était désespérée. Pour Damon, Bonnie était toujours vivante et cherchait encore, coûte que coûte, un moyen de s'en sortir. De son côté, le frère Salvatore passait tout son temps libre à chercher une solution pour sortir la sorcière de cet enfer. Il n'avait jamais abandonné malgré les multiples échecs. Sa ténacité en avait choqué plus d'un mais ils avaient tous fini par s'y faire. En laissant Bonnie de l'autre côté, Damon y avait aussi laissé une part de lui-même.

Affalé dans le fauteuil du salon de Caroline, Damon avait posé sur son torse un vieil ourson en peluche qui le suivait partout. Le vampire attrapa les fausses pattes de la peluche et commença à les faire gigoter dans tous les sens.

- « Encore un Noël rien que toi et moi, Mr. Cuddles ! » lança-t-il en ignorant totalement le regard de ses amis qui le prenaient sans doute pour un idiot fini.

Jeremy, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, ne put contenir sa colère plus longtemps.

- « Elle nous manque à tous, tu sais. (…) Tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir son absence. »

- « Ah bon ? » ironisa le vampire.

Le jeune Gilbert préféra détourner le regard, serrant les poings sous la table. Il détestait tout chez Damon Salvatore. Tout jusqu'à sa soudaine fascination pour Bonnie. Il était même sans doute un peu jaloux. Jeremy s'était fait à l'idée : son ancienne petite amie était sans doute partie. Pour de bon. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle était bloquée dans cet univers parallèle. Personne n'avait trouvé de solution pour l'en faire sortir. Alors, la bande d'amis avait fini par se faire une raison et à faire leur deuil. Bonnie Bennett était définitivement de l'autre côté.

- « C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que ce soir, je suis le seul à penser à elle. » lança le vampire, acerbe.

- « Il faut parfois savoir tourner la page. » osa Matt, d'une voix à la fois timide et convaincue.

- « Merci Mr Le Professeur de philosophie. » blagua Damon. « Mais la page n'est pas encore entièrement rédigée. »

Personne n'était capable de faire entendre raison à Damon Salvatore. Lui seul détenait la vérité, il en était persuadé. Bonnie Bennett cherchait encore à se sauver de cette mauvaise passe. Car c'est ce que c'était : une passe.

- « Et toi je te déteste, Little Gilbert. (…) Tu as résilié l'abandonnement téléphonique de Bonnie. Elle sera très fâchée lorsqu'elle le découvrira. » lança le vampire à l'égard du chasseur.

- « Mais elle ne le découvrira jamais ! » s'emporta Jeremy. « Tu entends ? JAMAIS ! Bonnie ne reviendra pas. Arrête de t'accrocher à ton optimisme à deux balles, putain. »

Damon ricana en entendant les paroles du jeune frère d'Elena. La demoiselle Gilbert se leva et s'approcha du vampire. Elle attrapa l'ours en peluche à l'aide de sa vitesse surnaturelle.

- « Jeremy a raison, Damon. » prononça-t-elle d'une voix douce.

La colère déforma le visage du frère Salvatore qui détestait lorsque son ancienne petite amie se comportait en moralisatrice. Il détestait cela car, contre toute attente, la voix posée et rassurante d'Elena, ça fonctionnait toujours. Damon avait fait le deuil de leur relation passionnée et pourtant, il savait que, malgré tout ce qui les séparait aujourd'hui, elle serait toujours capable d'influencer son jugement.

- « Rend le moi. » souffla Damon. « Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal pour le récupérer. » ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil sarcastique à l'égard de la jeune femme.

Bien sûr, le vampire n'aurait jamais fait de mal à la belle Elena Gilbert. Pourtant, en la voyant se promener dans la pièce avec l'ourson en peluche qui appartenait à Bonnie, Damon avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il sentait que la rage nageait dans ses veines. Comme s'il était prêt à tout pour simplement récupérer Mr. Cuddles.

- « Deux ans que tu t'entêtes à vouloir ramener Bonnie. Tu n'as laissé personne faire son deuil. (…) Crois-moi, Damon, je désire autant que toi son retour. Mais nous... Tu as tout essayé. » La voix d'Elena se brisa et elle s'approcha du feu de cheminée qu'elle regarda avec intensité. « Il est temps de la laisser partir. »

Damon n'eut pas le temps de retenir le geste d'Elena. L'ourson brûlait déjà dans les flammes. Damon eut l'impression de se consumer avec lui. Il contempla ce spectacle avec une mine dévastée, le teint blême et les yeux embués. Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à laisser Bonnie partir.

# # #

_- « Bonjour, c'est Damon Salvatore, nous sommes le 10 mai 1994 et je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. Derrière moi, Bonnie Bennett, la plus ennuyeuse des sorcières. (…) Oh, non, pas seulement des sorcières. La plus ennuyeuse des choses dotées de respiration. Plantes incluses. (…) Bon-bon ? Laisse-moi faire les pancakes ! Nan, sérieusement. La vie est déjà assez pourrie dans cette prison. Laisse-moi faire la cuisine. (…) Merde, Bonnie, tu vas faire cramer ma baraque ! » _

_La jeune sorcière explosa de rire en regardant, pour la millième fois sans doute, cette vidéo. Puis, comme d'habitude, une drôle d'émotion l'envahit et ses yeux s'embuèrent immédiatement. Elle peina à retenir une larme qui roula le long de sa joue. Elle l'enleva du revers de la main puis souffla longuement avant d'attraper la télécommande pour faire avancer la cassette qu'elle avait mise dans le magnétoscope. _

_- « C'est toujours Damon Salvatore et nous sommes toujours le 10 mai 1994. Me voici aujourd'hui en compagnie de Bonnie Bennett, sorcière inutile et casse-pied ainsi que de son meilleur ami, Mr. Cuddles. Après tout, qui, à part une peluche, voudrait être ami avec une personne aussi ennuyeuse ? (…) Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Bon-bon. » Une louche en guise de micro, Damon commença à faire le présentateur du journal télévisé. « Comment allez-vous Bonnie Bennett ? » Bonnie lança un regard noir à son colocataire d'infortune. « Et vous, Mr. Cuddles ? » Damon attrapa les pattes de l'ourson et les fit gigoter avant de prendre une voix aiguë censée imiter la peluche : « Je vais bien, Damon, merci ! Tu es beau et tu es tellement plus drôle que ma propriétaire qui est totalement dépourvue d'humour. » _

_A nouveau, Bonnie se mit à rire en constatant que dans cette vidéo, elle avait donné un coup de torchon à l'arrière du crâne du vampire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle regardait en boucle ces vidéos. Chaque jour depuis deux ans, elle enfonçait la cassette dans le magnétoscope puis regardait toutes les âneries que Damon avait pu enregistrer avec sa caméra. Chaque jour depuis deux ans, elle riait, pleurait et restait sidérée lorsqu'elle voyait la dernière vidéo._

_- « Ici Damon. 10 mai 1994... Encore et toujours. Nous sommes piégés. Bonnie, moi et un psychopathe nommé Kaï. Parfois, j'ai peur que nous ne trouvions jamais de sortie. Parfois, j'angoisse à l'idée de ne jamais revoir Elena. Et d'autres fois, je m'imagine enfermer Kaï dans le sous-sol et vivre de pancakes et d'eau fraîche avec la plus ennuyeuse des sorcières. L'idée me plairait presque. Bonnie, c'est de l'espoir en barres, elle redonnerait le sourire à un cadavre. (…) Bref, Bon-bon, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur toi. T'es tellement une meilleure personne que je ne serais jamais. Longue vie à Bonnie Bennett. »_

_Après avoir éteint le magnétoscope, Bonnie se rendit à la salle de bain pour se couvrir le visage d'eau glaciale. Ensuite, elle regarda le calendrier qu'elle avait fabriqué et accroché au dessus de son lit. 24 décembre 2016. La jeune femme ferma longuement les yeux. Le temps était si long, elle était prisonnière de cette éternité. Le 10 mai 1994 se répétait à n'en plus finir et elle savait qu'elle perdait pied. La réalité lui échappait peu à peu et elle se sentait devenir dingue. Parfois, elle parlait seule en ayant l'impression de communiquer avec ses amis. D'autres fois, elle regardait les vidéos de Damon et elle se sentait redevenir normale. Ces vidéos étaient son seul lien avec la réalité. _

_- « Joyeux Noël... » souffla-t-elle comme pour elle-même._

# # #

- « Ecoute, Damon, calme-toi, elle pensait bien faire. » tenta d'apaiser Stefan d'une voix rassurante.

Cependant, son frère ne semblait pas capable de raisonner convenablement. Le regard fiévreux, le plus âgés des Salvatore sentait son sang lui brûler tout le corps. Il ne comprenait pas le geste d'Elena. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle avait pu vouloir détruire l'unique lien entre le monde de Bonnie et le leur.

- « Tu ne comprends pas, Stefan. (…) Elle vient de brûler l'unique chance de faire revenir Bonnie. La clé était cette satanée peluche, j'en suis certain. »

- « Elena a raison, tu sais. Tu t'entêtes. Bonnie est partie. »

Damon secoua lentement la tête puis désigna la porte avec son doigt.

- « Va-t-en. J'ai besoin d'être seul. » intima-t-il.

Stefan ne tenta pas de le contredire et, après avoir donné une tape de compassion dans l'épaule de son frère, il s'en alla sans un mot. Damon attrapa la bouteille de bourbon et la porta à ses lèvres en regardant le feu se consumer dans la cheminée. Il soupira longuement, leva sa bouteille en l'air et lança :

- « Joyeux Noël, Bonnie Bennett. Où que tu sois. »

- « Dis-moi que je rêve. »

Damon recracha sa gorgée de bourbon et se retourna brutalement en entendant la voix qu'il avait rêvé d'entendre pendant deux ans. Voilà qu'il hallucinait. Bonnie se tenait devant lui, avec le même air étonné sur le visage. Elle avait l'air si apeurée, si fragile. Damon déposa sa bouteille sur la table puis se frotta les yeux comme pour se convaincre qu'il rêvait. Lorsqu'il ré-ouvrit les paupières, Bonnie était toujours là. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changée. Seuls ses cheveux avaient poussé et avait subi des coups de ciseaux peu réguliers de sa part. Damon osa un pas vers elle. La jeune sorcière ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, elle resta à le regarder avec crainte. Elle avait tellement peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un fantasme, un rêve qui s'arrêterait en un claquement de doigt.

Damon s'avança encore et approcha sa main du visage au teint mat de la jeune femme. Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts glisser sur sa peau douce et chaude.

- « Une bouteille entière de bourbon ne pourrait pas me faire rêver ce contact. » souffla-t-il.

La jolie brune fut prise d'un fou rire inexplicable alors même qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

- « Je suis de retour. » dit-elle d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

- « Comment peux-tu être certaine que nous ne rêvons pas ? » osa le vampire encore sur ses gardes.

- « En 1994, tu n'avais pas de photo de moi sur la cheminée. »

Damon se retourna pour regarder la photo de Bonnie encadrée sur la cheminée.

- « Oh, Bonnie Bennett. » murmura-t-il. « Tu es vraiment de retour. »

Il encadra le visage de la jeune femme avec ses mains et ils échangèrent le plus délicieux des sourires. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre comment cette bénédiction était possible.

- « La sorcière la plus ennuyeuse t'aurait-elle manquée ? » osa la jeune femme d'une voix taquine.

- « Plus que ça. » répondit le vampire.

Bonnie attrapa Damon par le col et le serra contre elle. Elle passa ses bras autour du jeune homme et ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, enlacés, sans un mot. Ils auraient désormais des années pour se raconter ce qu'ils avaient vécu chacun de leur côté. Bonnie aurait des années pour pleurer sur l'épaule de celui qui avait été son unique lien avec la réalité. Celui qui l'avait aidé, sans le savoir, à survivre à cette terrible épreuve.

Après leur étreinte, Bonnie se dirigea vers une étagère et en sortit la vieille caméra du vampire. Elle vérifia qu'il y avait bien une cassette à l'intérieur et appuya sur le bouton 'enregistrer'.

- « Bonjour, ici Bonnie Bennett alias la plus ennuyeuse des sorcières. Nous sommes le 24 décembre 2016. Derrière moi, Damon Salvatore avec son habituel air de chien battu. Aussi pitoyable que cela puisse paraître, je crois que me retrouver vient de lui faire verser une petite larme. »

Damon leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de la caméra.

- « Donne-moi ça. » ordonna le vampire en tentant d'avoir l'air autoritaire.

- « Un petit mot à la caméra pour Noël, Damon ? »

Le jeune homme réussit sans aucun mal à attraper la caméra et à l'éteindre.

- « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mais... Je t'aime, Bonnie Bennett. Je le ressens encore plus fort maintenant que tu es en face de moi. »

- « Ne te moque pas de moi ou bien je retourne d'où je viens. » blagua-t-elle.

- « N'essaie même pas, Bon-bon. Tu es là et je te garde. Aussi insupportable puisses tu être. »

Accepter que Damon Salvatore puisse l'aimer n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle pensait encore qu'elle allait finir par se réveiller et se rendre compte qu'elle avait rêvé ces retrouvailles. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du vampire se poser sur les siennes, elle comprit que tout ceci ne pouvait pas être plus réel. La jeune sorcière passa ses mains sur la nuque de Damon et caressa la peau blanche avec son pouce. La main de celui qu'elle avait attendu pendant deux ans se posa dans le creux de ses reins et elle soupira d'aise.

Au terme du baiser, Damon posa son front brûlant contre celui de la sorcière. Il resta à la regarder de longues minutes sans parler.

- « J'imagine que nous allons prévenir les autres de mon retour ? » demanda Bonnie, une certaine gêne dans la voix.

- « Tu sais quoi, Bon-bon ? (…) J'ai envie d'être égoïste et de te garder juste pour moi, ce soir. C'est Noël, et tu n'es peut-être pas le cadeau le plus inutile que j'ai reçu dans ma longue vie d'immortel. »

- « Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ? »

Damon passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et posa la tête de celle-ci contre son torse. Ils avaient deux ans à rattraper. Et ils avaient déjà bien commencé.

* * *

><p>Et voilà :)<p>

J'espère que cette histoire aura su vous séduire un minimum ! Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais d'autres histoires sur Bamon ou sur l'univers de The Vampire Diaries mais sachez une chose : j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire !

Maintenant, à vos claviers et à vos reviews !

Je vous embrasse.


End file.
